


My Favorite Pair of Pants

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mother-Son abuse, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really channeled some dark thoughts for this one. So sad. Poor babe. ;(</p><p>Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts</p><p>Please be polite with your criticism! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Favorite Pair of Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Really channeled some dark thoughts for this one. So sad. Poor babe. ;(
> 
> Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts
> 
> Please be polite with your criticism! :)

Someone was taking my pants off.

And I knew who.

Clenching my eyes shut, I struggled to keep my breathing even. If I opened my eyes…No, don't. Calm down.

Breathe.

They were off now, I heard a faint sound of clothes moving, then nothing.

My breathe filled the emptiness, so loud in the quiet. 

"I know you're awake Dian."

My eyes snapped open, only to be covered in a musky smelling cloth.

"Be a good boy, and stay still."

I trembled, helpless to do anything but. A throaty chuckle. Then nothing. God, I hated the silence.

Then I felt something being pulled up my legs, a….skirt? I whimpered.

The slap made my face snap to the side, sending the lacy panties flying. I could see now, but I knew better than to keep my eyes open. 

"Quiet darlin' you don't want me to get rough." 

I bit my lip as the skirt resumed being pulled up.

"All done. That wasn't so hard, was it Dian? It suits you." 

A burst of laughter followed the demeaning words, cutting deep.

"Now, Dian, make sure to tell them nothing."

A hand curled around my face, nails digging into my skin. I nodded. 

My face was released, then I heard footsteps departing. I opened my eyes in time to see my mother leave the room, her wispy blonde curls trailing behind her.

She was wearing my favorite pair of pants.


End file.
